List of Connecticut rappers and rap groups
A * Apathy * Mr.Astronaunt ( http://www.youtube.com/cav1wtf ) http://soundcloud.com/search?q%5Bfulltext%5D=Mr.Astronaunt * Al-Fatir - (Alfatir.com) * Ari (50 Washington) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqwU_va4jkw&feature=youtu.be * AKproductions * AK Team * ArmanKes B * Blacastan * B.X aka Beyond Xellence *Bravo #WMSW Big Mike *BYPA$$ *B.A.M Bandz Danero Bubble$ *B$B C *Ca$per *CBx1 *Ceschi * Chaos - Official soundcloud https://soundcloud.com/user-565731346 * Chris Webby D *Dia (formerly of the group H.U.S.H.H.) *Dregz *Duzzo Dave * D lector * Dutch Schultz of #StrictlyBidness Dina brass E EJAY PRODUCTIONS *Endividual *El Powder *E.T.F (Embrace The Fear) • Elenano (Latino trap) F Felly G *Granata *Grimes the OGB *Gangstalicious *GREENLIGHT PRINCE H *Haze (Showtime) Hollywood Fergie I ITALIANO J * Jitta On The Track Facebook Fan Page Youtube Channel Twitter Page * Joe Vega - Facebook Fan Page Youtube Channel Jahan Nostra K * Kaso * Kiez * Kid Dop3 * Khari www.soundcloud.com/khari860 * Katana Thy L *Lamborghini Dee-Dee lil brownie on soundcloud *LGP M *'Mark L's '(soundcloud.com/marklsmusic/tracks) * The MyNORS *Meech (https://soundcloud.com/millionairemeech)(https://www.facebook.com/MillionaireMeech) (Twitter@moneymeechi3)(http://www.hotnewhiphop.com/MillionaireMeech/profile/) *'Mark Dubb '(https://soundcloud.com/mark-dubb) • Mr.Hi-Hatz (Producer) ( SoundCloud.com/mrhihatz ) N *'Nasdaq Ness' *"Notey Extra " Norman Perry O *'Oph White' P * Pimp West Hell Ent. * Paper Boyz ( * PierreTheKidd (www.soundcloud.com/pierrethekidd) * Pretty Awesome Q * R *R3ZZI *Realistic *Ripdaville *Ro Bless *Repo S *Silent Quill *SmashNScrape aka KOKE - Official Facebook Page www.facebook.com/7380world *Spliff - Official youtube channel make sure to subscribe https://youtu.be/jvWYNDc3XPE *Skinny Boyz T *12 Rounz * Trace Black * TheKidSolo. * T-kai (kid rapper) U * V Vinnie Paz W *Wasionkey *West Hell Ent. *witt lowery White Cheddar http://www.reverbnation.com/whitecheddarhttp://www.twitter.com/whitecheddar203 X * Y *Yung Klap *Yuvng Red Z * Places * List of Greater Bridgeport rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Hartford rappers and rap groups By Cities * Links * See Also * List of New York Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * Connecticut * List of Connecticut hip-hop record labels * List of Connecticut rappers * List of Connecticut rap groups * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups by States and metro Alabama * List of Decatur Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Birmingham rappers and rap groups Arizona * List of Phoenix Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups California * List of Greater Los Angeles Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Sacramento rappers and rap groups * List of San Diego Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of San Francisco Bay Area rappers and rap groups Colorado * List of Denver-Aurora-Broomfield, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Connecticut * List of Connecticut rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Bridgeport rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Hartford rappers and rap groups Florida * List of Greater Orlando rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Tampa Bay Area rappers and rap groups Georgia * List of Atlanta Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Dalton Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Idaho * List of Boise Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Illinois * List of Chicago Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater St. Louis rappers and rap groups Indiana * List of Indianapolis Metrolopitan Area rappers and rap groups Iowa * List of Quad Cities Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Louisiana * List of Baton Rouge Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Lake Charles Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of New Orleans Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Shreveport-Bossier City-Minden Combined Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Maryland * List of Hagerstown Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Massachusetts * List of Greater Boston rappers and rap groups Michigan * List of Detroit Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Grand Rapids Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Minnesota * List of Greater Grand Forks rappers an rap groups * List of St. Cloud Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Mississippi * List of Hattiesburg Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Jackson Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Pascagoula Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Nebraska * List of Lincoln Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Nevada * List of Las Vegas–Paradise–Pahrump Combined Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Reno–Sparks Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups New Mexico * List of Albuquerque Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups New York * List of New York Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups North Carolina * List of Dunn Micropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Durham-Chapel Hill Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Raleigh-Cary Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Ohio * List of Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Columbus Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Dayton Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Cleveland rappers and rap groups Oklahoma * List of Lawton Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Oklahoma City Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Tulsa Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Oregan * List of Portland Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Salem Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Pennsylvania * List of Pittsburgh Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Philadelphia Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Puerto Rico * List of Mayagüez Metropolitan Area rappers an rap groups * List of San Juan-Caguas-Guaynabo Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Rhode Island * List of Providence Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups South Carolina * List of Charlotte Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Columbia Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Tennessee * List of Memphis Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Nashville Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Texas * List of Greater Austin rappers and rap groups * List of Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Houston rappers and rap groups * List of Greater San Antonio rappers and rap groups Utah * List of Salt Lake City Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Ogden–Clearfield Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Vermont * List of Burlington–South Burlington Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Virgina * List of Greater Richmond Region rappers and rap groups * List of Hampton Roads rappers and rap groups Virginia Beach-Norfolk-Newport News Washington * List of Seattle Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups West Virginia * List of Charleston Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Wisconsin * List of Greater Milwaukee rappers and rap groups Category:Lists Category:American hip-hop